The Perfect Mate
by Shizuofan
Summary: This is a ShizuoxReader! Though the reader is now named Shizuka! Shingen is up to no good when he makes something way incredible. Shizuo's destined partner now only 14 but a real hot tempered girl. Also Tsugaru and Delic are included because of how awesome they are. Ocasionally there is a little DelicxReader but just some cute little things. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Shizuka

**Authors Note: This is my first story please feel free to help me improve! Also I hope you like my Shigen impression I tried my hardest! Thanks for reading~**

**Introduction:**

Shingen walked down the hall into the small room, stood there was a 14 year-old girl. She had light golden-brown hair, green eyes, about 5' 6'', and extremely adorable. The trouble with her is she has a hot temper when provoked and abnormal strength. It was true Shingen was a creepy scientist but it had just gone too far. He has finally created a perfect being for Shizuo that is.

**Shizuka P.O.V**

Shingen walked in the room to see if I was ready to go. He made me pack a suitcase with all of my things. I am supposed to live his son Shinra but he could be lying. I can never tell with this guy since he always wears a face mask_. He really pisses me off._ I grabbed the suit case and walked out the door.

"Shizuka do you know why you're going to Shinra's?"

"No you never told me!"

"Please calm yourself we don't need another hospital trip. I want you to go live with Shinra to meet a man named Shizuo Heiwajima."

I groaned and stomped my foot on the ground. _Great now I get to meet some random pervert. Well, he must be if he knows Shinra and Shingen. They'll probably dissect me. _I shivered at that last thought. The thought of being dissected alive makes me freak out. Not that it has ever happened to me but it still scares me. However, I'll meet this pervert guy and deal with because I owe a lot to Shingen. He is a creep but he did create me; with someone else's DNA. Shingen decided to take me himself to Shinra and tell him why he's giving his son a kid. Another thing I hate his last minute stuff. I walked out the house behind Shingen and got into the taxi. _This ought to be exciting._


	2. Shinra the Pervert

**_Author's Note Please very important concerning you_****: Okay thanks everyone for looking at my story! I want to thank wheezerteebs for following my story! I need people to review to help me improve my story and to follow! Otherwise, I think it's not that good. One more thing, just in case you're wondering Shizuka's mom is unknown to you guys but she didn't want her ****Twins ****so Shingen offered to take them after they were born on one condition. So Shizuka has Shizuo's DNA but what about the other twin? Well if you haven't figured it out, she is Izaka! She sadly won't be in the story because my next one will be an IzayaxReader! ^^**

**Shinra P.O.V**

Celty and I were sitting on the couch watching a news report about Ikebukuro when someone knocked on the door. _Everyone knows Celty and I are off work today who is it? _I opened the door and it was my father. I sighed a little thinking that I should have known.

"Welcome dad, what brings you here?"

Then I noticed a girl behind him. She was dressed in gray wash jeans and a black muscle shirt. The only thing weird about that is she is way too adorable but don't get me wrong she looked good in it. _Why did dad bring this girl? _As they both walked in I could help myself but introduce myself to the girl and comment how cute she was like a squealing fan girl.

**Shizuka P.O.V**

I was in the car for about three hours. I took this time to sleep. _Shingen can't do anything_ _while in the car. _When I woke up we were in Ikebukuro. Shingen grabbed my suitcase and knocked on his son's door. I was scared to go in but finally sucked it up and went in. Shinra was at the door intruding himself to me. _He looked like the scientist type. _Then he started squealing like a girl and hugging me. I clenched my fist ready to punch him but a girl came around the corner. This girl was headless!? I stared for a moment. I wasn't scared just confused. Then she picked up her phone. _Maybe she was going show me a picture of her talking head?_ I didn't know what was going to happen but I prepared for the worst. By her reaction to me I could tell if she had a head she'd be screaming too.

*Types* Awe! Shinra you're right she is adorable!

Then they both started crowding around me.

"I wouldn't..." was all Shingen could say before I screamed at the two.

"If you don't get off of me I will make your life hell."

I said this in such an evil voice that the male jumped back but the woman just stood there. Shingen then told me to calm down and sit on the couch while the three talked amongst themselves. After a while they came back to tell me the arrangements.

"Well Shizuka, Shinra agreed to let you stay with them until Shizuo comes to take you. Until then be good. Also, don't be afraid of Celty she's just headless."

"Yea that would have been nice to know! I'd like you to tell me when I have to meet a headless woman! Wait, what do you mean stay with Shizuo!"

I grabbed him by the shirt and made him get down on his knees. He held up his hands calmly like he wasn't scared. Just before I pounded him, he started to speak again.

"I knew if I told you that you wouldn't go."

"Damn right! I am not living with a stranger!"

"Sorry but I must go it's getting late."

Before another thing was said Shingen got up and walked out the door. I sighed and picked up my bags. Shinra patted me on the shoulder trying to comfort me but it didn't help.

"Shizuka don't worry about it Shizuo is a very nice guy. For now why don't you go get some rest."

I nodded and was shown to my new room. It was a simple guest room that would do for a few days. I put on some pink pajamas and laid on the bed. Since I fell asleep earlier I wasn't all that tired. I just sat there thinking until I finally passed out.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	3. Neko panties and a Shizuo

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading! Also thanks Ritt-chan for your review it made me more confident. As for others, I am disappointed! Some of you I am grateful for liking my story but I need reviews. All I ask is what you think of each chapter or how can I improve my work. Enough yelling, now to the story before I get Shizuo Mad -_- Sorry for the long chapter~**

**Two Days Later~ (Shizuka P.O.V)**

I woke up feeling like crap. I put the covers over my head and tried to sleep more but Shinra came into my room.

"Shizuka are you still sleeping? It's been 12 hours! Get up already!"

I threw off the covers and stood up, running my fingers through my hair. I gave Shinra my death stare for waking me up. _I mean what pervert comes into girls rooms? _Then Shinra stared to laugh his head off. He held his sides and fell on the ground. I eventually tried to calm him down.

"What?"

"Shizuka what are you wearing!?"

"Just my pajamas why?"

"I never thought someone like you would wear little girl bear pjs!"

"tch. Shut up! I like to be comfortable!"

I _slightly_ shoved him sending him flying as I slammed my door shut. I didn't feel like dealing with him now. _Speaking of now isn't Shizuo supposed to come over today? _I quickly grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and jumped into the shower. In the shower I couldn't stop thinking about Shizuo. _Is he a good guy like Shinra said? Is he going to let me even live with him? It's not like I wanted to go with him anyway! He can just forget to come for all I care. _I finished washing my hair and jumped out the shower. I put on my favorite neko underwear and bra, with black skinny jeans, and a gray shirt with the British flag. I walked out into the living room to see Shinra talking to a tall blonde man.

"Oh just in time Shizuka-chan~ this is Shizuo Heiwajima."

I nodded and walked up to the man. I could tell by the sun glasses on his face that he didn't have a "gentle face". The weirdest part was his outfit.

"Are you a bartender or something?"

Shizuo didn't like that question very much. It was just a guess, but he was clenching his fists. Shinra looked a little worried.

"Shizuka, Shizuo is a bodyguard and can get very upset at times so please refrain from insulting him."

Shizuo held down his head like he knew how I was going to act. It pissed me off. _Does he really think I am going to care? Hell no! I don't care if he is letting me live with him I can act however I want!_ I didn't realize it but I said all my thoughts aloud.

"I didn't say anything so quit being a brat. Do you think I care? Act however you want and I never actually wanted to let you stay with me. Shinra is just giving you to me. I just felt bad how you were in this situation so I agreed at the last minute."

I looked up in shock that the man spoke so much. Even though he didn't yell his voice was low like he was scolding me. _I really don't like him. He's so blunt and acts a little like me. _I shook the thought out of my head and grabbed my bags.

"Thanks for the concern but I am fine. Can we just please leave now?"

Shizuo nodded and took my apology. It was the best way I knew how to say it. Shinra hugged me and started crying. After a while I got him to calm down. I told him to say by to Celty for me because she was at work. I smiled a bit as we walked out. _So this is what it's like to be missed._

**That's it for now~ Sorry for it being so dramatic but trust me it will get funnier. Just wait for Delic in the next chapter! Delic and I are the dynamic duo! Yea Shizuka's personality is based off of mine sorry but I act like her~**

**Shizuo: You just wanted a fan fiction about your selfish dreams.**

**Me: Shut up Shizuo! That's what a fan fiction is! Plus Delic is my bro I had too!**

**Delic: Aw yeah!**

**Me: Oh the things that Shizuo is gonna go through~ *evil laugh***

**Shizuo: Wait what!?**

***Delic and I fist bump* Oh nothing Shizuo~ Just be careful on what you say to me ^^**

**Tsugaru: I want to be included here too.**

**Me: Sorry Tsu I don't have anything for you yet hold on^^'**

**Tsugaru: Okay :(**

**Anyways good bye~ Please tell me what you'd like to Tsugaru do that pertains to his personality!**


	4. No more bachelors

**Author's Note: Thank you who reviewed! (SirenaRLoganKStrawberry'sCuzin and random person named Guest) Now I have three reviews! I decided to stop asking you guys because it's not working. Also, a FYI I do update one chapter a day or every other day. Though I won't be able to update from Friday to Sunday this weekend so ill update extra! Sorry but I have to visit my family and stuff.**

**Shizuo's P.O.V **

On the way back to my place, nothing was said. _What's up with these hormonal teenagers? Shizuka is so annoying I hate her! I do have to admit she is adorable even when she acts tough. She reminds me of me. _I quickly shook the thought out of my head and tried to keep away from my thoughts by talking.

"Hey Shizuka why are you going to stay with me anyway? Don't you have a family?"

"Not really. Shingen took my sister and me in and that's about it. My sister left a while ago. I haven't seen her in four years. It's not like they care anyway that's why I'm here. They just wanted to get rid of me."

"Hold on I am sure there was a reason."

"No there isn't! Shingen just made an excuse for me so I wouldn't feel bad. He doesn't care and neither do I let's just hurry up and get to your place."

_Jeez. Sorry for asking. I really get annoyed by her. Somehow though I think she's just lonely._

"We're here."

"This is your apartment!? It's so small."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

**Shizuka P.O.V**

When Shizuo opened the door I was quickly picked up. I looked to see a man a lot like Shizuo except wearing a hot pink suit.

"Hey I didn't know Shizuo had a girlfriend! He must have wanted his brothers to see her. You really know how to pick them Shizuo! Though she seems to be a little young. I didn't know you liked younger woman! Or any woman! I thought you were straight up gay! By the way the names Delic~"

_So he's the pervert/idiot in the story._

Shizuo and I in unison both punched Delic sending him flying and yelled "We are not dating!"

"Hey what's all the noise about?"

Another man came out that looked like Shizuo except this one was holding a broom and dressed in a blue kimono. _I have with three adult men!? What's wrong in this picture!? _

"Hey Shizuka these are my brothers, Delic and Tsugaru. Delic is the one bleeding on the ground and Tsugaru the calm one."

"You three adult men live in this small apartment!?"

They all kind of chuckled at me wondering if I was serious. Eventually they all nodded and Delic stood up.

"Well um now that introductions are over how about you start cleaning doll face?"

"Why don't you go dig yourself a grave so I can bury you in it?"

Delic inched towards Shizuo and horribly whispered to him, "She isn't a maid or something?"

"No I am not a maid! I have to live her with you perverts!"

Delic looked at me surprised that Shizuo agreed to such a thing, while Tsugaru was still stunned at the fact that I called him a pervert. Delic sighed and walked into another room.

"What's up with him Shizuo?"

"He's just upset that his bachelor pad is ruined."

"It's not like I had a choice so screw him."

_Actually I do feel bad. I would get upset if I found out someone was staying at my house and I didn't know him. _I groaned angrily and walked into the other room where Delic was.

"Look I am sorry for being here I didn't have a choice okay?"

He sat there moping for a few minutes until his face sprung up.

"It's okay Shizuka! Don't worry I'll be the best older brother ever~"

_That's why he sad? What an idiot. _I rolled my eyes at him and he started rubbing my head. I blushed a little because I felt happy that he actually doesn't find me annoying.

"Hey Delic"

"Yeah?"

"I think you'll be an okay brother."

He put on a creepy smile and laughed. _I hate that smile._ Before I could punch him he got up and walked into the other room. I decided to look around and realized there was one bed. _One bed!? _I ran out to the boys sitting on the couch.

"Why is there only one bed?"

"We can't afford another one," Shizuo said bluntly.

"Then where am I sleeping?"

"You can take the bed since you're a girl. We three can sleep out here."

"No it's fine I'll take the couch since there is only one of me and who cares if I am a girl!? I'll do whatever I want!"

"Alright then the blankets are right here and you can get dressed so you can sleep. If you need anything we will be in the bedroom."

The three walked off and left me. I quickly put on a long shirt, panda undies, and some shorts. Then it was time to sleep. I could not sleep! There was thunder outside and it was pitch black dark. I was hearing weird noises and got scared. Sneaky as possible I slowly opened the bedroom door. The boys were out cold. Two were sleeping right side up on the bed. Another was at the foot of the bed. I could tell who was who by how dark it was. I crawled between the two right side up and got under the covers. _This is way better than sleeping on the couch. Don't get the wrong idea I am not afraid of the dark. _

**Aw cute Shizuka! Sorry about the lameness! I had writers block when making this chapter! I hope you like it! Please also tell me if you have any ideas on funny prank scenes :D**

**Shizuo: panda undies? *nosebleed***

**Me: Really keep it in your pants Shizuo -_-**

**Delic: XD I also want to say in the story I am bisexual! **

**Tsugaru: Oh are you telling them ****_that?_**

**Me: No spoilers Delic! The next chapter just has a little smut between two boys that's it no more spills!**


	5. Simple Chaos

**Author's note: There is yoai in this chapter and smut! Also, I am currently reading Raira Academy Days by xxxmicanaxxx and she put me at the end hugging Shizuo :D so in all fairness I just dedicated this chapter to micana-sama! That was the coolest thing in my life lately (that's just sad) and thanks Ritt-chan for being supportive so please read now~**

**Shizuka P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning to see I was in Shizuo's bedroom. _I forgot I had snuck in here last night. This bed is so comfy! Especially the- _I looked down to see that the comfy feeling was two males hands. Shizuo and Delic were sleeping soundly with their hands groping my boobs!

"Perverts!"

The two of them sprung up to see what the commotion was about. They felt there hand against something and traced their hands to my boobs. They started blushing and took their hands off. I on the other hand was cracking my knuckles, with an evil aura surrounding me.

"I will show you no mercy!"

I was about to kill the two before Tsugaru grabbed my hand. He calmed me down and told me it was an accident. _An accident my ass. _I gave the two my death glare.

"Hey Shizuka why were you in our bed anyway?!"

I looked at Delic blushing. _I forgot about that._

"Well you see there was a thunderstorm and it was pitch black dark and"

"So your scared of the dark!?"

"No I am not! At least I don't grope people!"

Delic finally decided to shut up and sit down. Shizuo was quiet the entire time until he decided to get dressed and go to work. By the time he left I was in the living room watching TV. I hadn't seen Tsu or Delic since this morning where are they? I got up and went to investigate. I slightly opened the door and mentally scared myself.

**Shizuo P.O.V**

_I can't believe I touched her breast! I feel like a pervert! She's only a kid! Don't get me wrong though it was so soft. Dammit dammit dammit! _

"Yo Shizuo are you okay? You seemed ticked"

"Yea I'm fine Tom it's nothing."

"Shizuo I think if you get a girl you won't be that stressed."

"I think girls are more stressful especially Shizuka."

_Shit did I just say that out loud!? _

"Shizuka!?"

"Yea it's a girl that lives with me."

"Why didn't you tell me!? Honestly Shizuo... you need to let me meet her after work."

"fine"

Work was finally over and Tom was following me home. I sighed and took a drag of my cigarette. _I don't want him to meet Shizuka. Tom-san is someone I respect and for him to meet Shizuka would be horrible. Honestly that girl._

**Tsugaru P.O.V**

"Delic stop Shizuka is in the other room."

"Come on Tsugaru I have been waiting forever~"

Delic repeatedly kissed on my neck nibbling in every kiss. I moaned softly as he slammed me on the bed. His hand made it up my kimono and caressed me. I shuttered when he started licking my inner thighs.

"Delic~"

"Oh do you like that Tsugaru? Show me how much~"

He attacked my groin with his mouth and I whimpered. _Delic if you knew how feel now! I hope poor Shizuka doesn't hear us._ Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when Delic lifted up off of me. I whined knowing what he wanted. As I was getting up he took off his clothes. I saw lube in his hand as he slathered it on his dick, pumping himself. _He's so blunt. _He laid next to me on the bed and I straddled his waist. I lifted myself over his groin and slowly put his hot tip in. When he was all the way inside I started moving up and down roughly. I could feel Delic's pulse running through me. He started to thrust with me in unison. Just as we both reached our climaxes, Shizuka opened the door.

**Shizuka P.O.V**

"What the hell is with you perverts!?"

I ran out the door frightened. _I did not want to see that! I may act tough but I am 14 for crying out loud! _I hid behind the TV so they wouldn't find me. Then I hopefully would be able to hide there until Shizuo gets back. I was behind the TV for at least 10 minutes till Delic saw me. I screamed and tried to run but he grabbed me.

"Were you planning to hide there and tell Shizuo about this?"

"Yeah what of it!? I'm still going to tell him so put me down!"

Tsugaru came out of the bedroom fixing his hair. He didn't make eye contact with me and kept his face down. He probably was ashamed.

"Sorry about this Shizuka."

I looked at Tsugaru funny wondering what he meant. Then Delic held me down and Tsugaru was holding a maids outfit.

**Shizuo P.O.V**

Tom and I were walking up the stairs when I heard Shizuka scream. I opened the door so fast that it ripped off the hinges.

"Shizuka don't tell Shizuo and I won't show him the pictures of you in the maid outfit~"

When I looked over there poor Shizuka was in a maids outfit way too small. Her bunny panties were showing and I blushed so bad. _Why am I blushing!? Dammit she pisses me off! _Shizuka finally saw me in the door and blushed.

"Delic I am going to murder you!"

Those two started fighting and Tsugaru was standing there twiddling his fingers looking very guilty. The entire apartment was a complete mess. I grabbed Shizuka and Delic holding them up.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU GUYS DID! You're lucky no one else lives in the apartment building or we'd be HOMELESS! No explain to me what's going on here!"

Tom was still in the doorway and didn't know what to do with himself.

"Shizuo just explain to me tomorrow."

Tom sighed and then left. This made me even more pissed off at the two in front of me. I gritted my teeth and demanded they tell me.

"It's not my fault. Delic was the one who put me in the maid outfit."

"Well Shizuka was bothering me and Tsugaru."

At that point the two just kept going back and forth what each other did. I turned to Tsugaru with a pleading look to tell me what happened.

* * *

After the explanation Tsugaru gave me, I now know Delic was the main reason for everything. _Why do I live with idiots? _After I made them clean the mess we all ate dinner and went to bed. Since Shizuka is apparently afraid of the dark, she was sleeping with us three on the bed. The other two were already sleeping so Shizuka and I were still awake.

"Hey Shizuo"

"Yeah Shizuka?"

"Sorry about today"

"No it's fine. I shouldn't leave you with Delic at home. Tomorrow you are going to school"

"What!?"

"No complaining! Shinra told me you needed to so that's why"

"Fine… I still hate you."

"and Shizuka"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting you a bed tomorrow"

**Did you like it? It took me forever! I know the smut was rushed but I didn't feel like writing a good smut yet ^^ Sorry about that I'll start working on the next chapter now~**

**Delic: XD**

**Tsugaru: O/O**

**Me: :D**

**Shizuo: -_- worst chapter ever**

**Me: You're just mad because we weren't in the smut part.**

**Shizuo: Sure I did bunny panties**

**Me: -_- shut up Shizuo /**

**Delic: Let's look to see what kind you have on now *pants me***

**Shizuo: *nosebleed***

**Delic: hmmm Red crowns? And lace? ^^**

**Me: '**

**Thanks for reading! Don't you love me telling you what kind of underwear Shizuka wears every chapter~ don't like? Too bad!**


	6. New School, New Girl, and New Punishment

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please review otherwise I think I might get bored with this story ^^ Don't believe me? Yea I wouldn't do that to you guys but I'm not holding Shizuo back ^^**

**Shizuo: *cracks knuckles***

**Me: which is why those who review get hugs from Shizuo shirtless ^-^**

**Shizuo: what!? O-O**

**On with the story~**

**Shizuka P.O.V**

I am currently walking to school. Shizuo thinks I should go to school because Shinra said so. _Really? That's a bad idea, __Shinra__ suggested it. _I am walking to Raira Academy the same school those four went too. _This is a school for perverts… _What sucks even more is they didn't have my size in school uniforms. The skirt is short enough where you can see part of my butt, and half my chest sticks out of the shirt! _This really is where perverts go. _Delic said I looked adorable in this outfit. _No surprise there. _He thought I would look really cute with my hair up in a curly ponytail (like Shizuma from Strawberry Panic) and put it up. Of course I did fight him and then, well look at this flashback.

* * *

I awoke at five in the morning on the floor. The boys kept kicking me last night until I fell off the bed. Shizuo took most of the room while Tsugaru was basically on top of Delic. I was getting mental images again so I made myself breakfast. Shizuo came out the room scratching his head. I chucked some cereal at him but he caught it.

"What was that for?"

"Kicking me off the bed last night."

"Okay…then why throw cereal?"

"That's your breakfast I only made myself some eggs."

I sat the plate down ready to eat when Delic came out and took my plate!

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Opf mih bad"

Delic had his mouth full with my food and was trying to say "oops my bad." I grabbed the hot pan and smacked Delic with it. He whimpered and fell to the floor. In an instant he sprang back up.

"Bad Shizuka! It's not nice to smack others! Time for your punishment~"

"Heh you wish!"

I sticked out my tongue and made a weird face. Shizuo laughed a bit eating his cereal. Then Delic grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Time to go your hair done~"

"Hell no!"

"Take your punishment like a good girl or be punished more severely."

"Delic not even in your dreams."

"Suit yourself~"

Then he sat on the edge of the tub and pulled me down into his lap. I wasn't sitting in his lap though my stomach was on his lap like I was bent over. I saw him raise his hand and he spanked me!

"Ouch Delic! I am not a three-year-old let go of me now!"

"Nope~ you have five more to go~"

I was struggling to get out but in that position it was impossible. After he spanked me 15 more times I was released.

"What the hell Delic that hurt! (T-T)"

"Now are you going to let me do your hair?"

"After I get my uniform on!"

I shoved him out of the bathroom and pulled down my chibi bat undies. _That bastard left a mark! _I whined a little rubbing my new red mark and finished dressing. Once Delic was let back in he took an hour to do my hair. _Good thing I woke up early. _You are probably wondering where Shizuo is. Well, he went to work! He left me with him. _That's it he is going to be pranked once I get back from school. _

* * *

I finally arrived at school! The only good thing is the school year started today so I'm not some random transfer student. Otherwise, everything else is bad; I am a freshman, new girl with no friends, and I look like a stuck up whore. I walked into the building and lots of people were looking at me. I kept my head down and blushed a little. _I'm not used to people looking at me. I can be shy sometimes. _I quickly hurried down the hall to my classroom.

"Hey look at that hottie is she new?"

"Looks like it I wouldn't mind showing her around ^^"

"Dude I think she's a freshman look at the classroom she's walking into, 1-4."

"Whoa you're right! That's my classroom too! Lucky me!"

I tried to ignore the two perverts I passed by before I killed them. _Great I have one of the perverts in my class. _I sat down in the seat closest to the back window. This wasn't going to be my seat but I figured sit here while I can. Finally the teacher came in. He was a young guy with brown hair. He wrote his name on the board. It read _Takashi Nasujima _(The molesting teacher in Durarara).

"Hello everyone thank you for coming to a great new year at Raira. I have your seating chart here."

He placed pretty girls up front and others in back. _He is definitely a closet pevert._ I was in the front next to the door and his desk. _Lucky me I must be pretty ". _Behind me was that perverted guy from earlier. He seemed rather happy. I couldn't imagine why. Next to me was a very beautiful girl. She had short black hair and I mean guy short, with one long piece in front of her ear. Her bangs covered her one green eye and purple eye just a little bit. The uniform she wore was different. She wore the skirt (different color) but with knee socks that were supposed to look like tennis shoes going all the way up. Her shirt had one long sleeve and the other was short and dangling off her shoulder. I couldn't help but blush in admiration. (Don't worry I will draw a picture and post the link in one of the next chapters to show what this girl looks like, funny pictures of Shizuka, and what Shizuka's undies look like ^^)

* * *

I was walking back from school and that girl was walking the same direction as me. She wasn't paying attention as a car was coming right towards her. I quickly ran into the street and held her as the car rammed into me. I used my strength to hold the car back from crushing us. The girl looked up in shock.

"How did you stop that car!?"

"I didn't, the car stopped just in time."

"Wow! Thank you so much! Sorry for troubling you I was spacing."

_She actually believed me?! This girl isn't that bright " _

"Just be more careful okay?"

"I will!"

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but look at her in awe. _She is very pretty. I think I like this girl she isn't half bad. _The rest of the way home I walked with this girl. She told me her name was Ayame (meaning iris the flower). Finally we parted and went our separate ways.

* * *

I walked inside and no one was home. I sat on the couch eating a piece of cake waiting for them to return. Delic was the first to come home. He brought in a queen size bed.

"Shizuo told me to buy you a bed while he was at work. I just bought a queen size so you and Shizuo can sleep on it. That way, Tsugaru and I get our own bed~"

"Fine by me"

Delic took the bed into the other room and started putting the head board together. I sighed and sat there completely bored. _I almost forgot! I have to prank Shizuo! _I got up from the couch and grabbed some string. I tied it at the bottom of the door so when Shizuo comes through he'll trip. Just as I moved the door opened. Tsugaru came in with a bag full of groceries. He fell and groceries went flying. Tsugaru picked up the groceries very calmly and put them in the fridge. I watched the whole time feeling bad. Once he finished he stared at me coldly. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Shizuka I am sorry but if you are going to play dirty tricks I have no other choice but to punish you."

Just like that I was being spanked again. _This time it was Tsugaru. He spanks the worst T-T. _

"Ouch Tsu that really hurts please forgive me! T-T"

After that was over the three of us were sitting on the couch watching TV. I however, was the only one rubbing my butt in pain. Shizuo finally came back from work. He of course went straight to the kitchen.

"Where's the cake I had in here."

"Sorry Shizuo I ate the last piece."

Shizuo gave me a scary look and I gulped.

"It had my name on the box!"

He gritted his teeth and grabbed me. I was for the third time today being spanked.

"What the hell is with you guys?! Stop spanking me all the time…ouch! Please forgive me T-T"

_I take it back Shizuo definitely spanks harder. _Ouch!

**Did you like the ending ^-^ Remember review and get a hug from shirtless Shizuo!**

**Shizuo: Looks like someone else needs a spanking *cracks knuckles and spanks me***

**Me: It hurts too good! (T-T) I know you viewers are enjoying my pain aren't you? (TT^TT)**


	7. Family Dinner

**Chapter 7:**

**Hello everyone miss me? Sorry about the delay I know I promised to write at least every other day but I have a good excuse! My grandma died last week so I have been dealing with that plus helping get her stuff out of my grandpa's house. Trust me I wanted to write this. No need to feel bad for me just review and I'll be happy ^^ Just tell me how you're New Year's was~**

**Shizuo's P.O.V**

**Last time when Shizuo went back to work**

I walked over to Tom depressed because I knew I had to explain what happened yesterday. He looked at me and waved for me to come towards him and I pushed up my glasses.

"Care to explain what happened Shizuo?"

"Nope not really"

"*sigh* Honestly Shizuo…."

"….Yesterday what you saw was Delic torturing people. Shizuka is the girl that you saw. She has to live with me and is not my girlfriend…."

After a long day of talking to Tom and beating the shit out of people he finally understood the situation…

"So Shizuka has your DNA?"

"Yep. I don't think she knows that she has my DNA so be quiet about it."

"Sure thing"

…and like that Tom was coming over to the apartment again tomorrow. _Damn Tom's persuasion abilities!_

**Shizuka P.O.V**

**(Back into previous time in the morning, this is after Shizuka was spanked and the day Tom is coming over but not until after work)**

By the time I woke up everybody was gone. The house was so peaceful! _Wait!? Does this mean!? I'm going to be late for school! _I quickly put on my ice cream panties and uniform and ran out the door. Ayame wasn't anywhere to be found as I ran through the streets. _ Shit Ayame must be at school already!_

Once I got to the school, everyone was just taking their seats and the bell was about to ring. I sighed in relief and sat in my desk.

"Uka-chan why are you so late?"

"Sorry Ayame I just woke up." _What the fuck is with the Uka-chan!?_

"It's fine I don't mind and will you stop calling me Ayame? Just call me Aya or Aya-chan."

"Sure Aya"

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher walked in and smiled at me. _What a creep. _

Class ended and it was time for lunch. Aya and I walked up to the roof to eat our food. Hardly anyone was up there. _I'm not that surprised though it is really windy. _We talk about girly stuff until the question came up.

"Do you think I can come over to your house Uka-chan?"

"Why?"

"I want to meet your parents of course~"

"I don't have parents."

"Oh I am so sorry! I had no idea!"

"No don't worry about it, it's fine. Shizuo takes care of me kind of."

"Then can I meet him?"

"Well I don't think you want to…"

Aya gave me the most depressing face ever. It made me want to cry.

"Fine"

"Yay!"

_Damn Aya's persuasion abilities! _

* * *

I brought Aya back home and still nobody was around. _Thank goodness!_

"Aw nobody is here~"

"Well Aya Shizuo does have work." I laughed

"Okay then I guess I'll have to wait."

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks"

We both sat down on the couch and talked. After a while, Delic came in with Tsugaru.

"Hey Shizuka~ How was your day? Who is this!? You made a friend~"

"Yes calm down Delic. This is Ayame she goes to school with me."

"So this man isn't Shizuo?"

"No these two are Shizuo's brothers that live here."

"Yep we are nice to meet you doll face~"

I punched Delic in the gut and apologized to Aya. Tsugaru disgustedly walked around Delic.

"I cannot believe you made me go to work with you Delic, at a club!"

"Tsu don't be like that~ *cough* I just wanted to get you out of the house~"

I shivered at the last comment and continued to talk to Aya.

**Shizuo P.O.V**

I finally got home and wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, I had to bring Tom with me. I opened the door to see a girl next to Shizuka. They were talking like actual girls. I didn't think that Shizuka could act like a girl. _I kind of like to see her girly side. _Shizuka looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Shizuo this is my friend from school Ayame. She wanted to meet you."

"Okay well nice to meet you Ayame. I brought Tom over again because he wanted to meet you."

I blushed a little seeing Shizuka so happy. Everyone greeted each other and we sat down to watch TV. Then we ate dinner and everyone went home.

**Sorry the ending was rushed! I had to finish it in five minutes hoped you liked the chapter~**

**Shizuo: That was a horrible ending.**

**Me: I know shut up!**


	8. Shizuo's Birthday Special

**Hello! I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA! Also, this is the link to my beautiful Ayame picture~ image/40981465210 I finally I updating and I will I swear, update at least once per week and I am making a new fanfiction now. I am making one called ****_Stockings_**** it's a one shot between reader and Shizuo, which will be published tommorrow. Please Read It!**

**Me: This chapter does NOT pertain to the actually story it is just for Shizuo's birthday!**

**Shizuo: This is the worst birthday ever!**

**Me: No it's not! I'm here**

**Shizuo: -_-**

**Me: Fine then get on with the story T-T**

**Shizuo's P.O.V**

When I got up to go to work Shizuka was the only one at home. _This is very unusual._ I quickly put on my clothes and walked into the living room. Sitting on the table was a stack of pancakes and apple juice. I pick up the note and it read:

**_Happy Birthday Shizuo!_**

_Tsugaru and I made this breakfast for you so please eat it~ Don't worry I won't bother you today, Tsugaru is taking me out as a present for you._

_Delic_

* * *

_This seemed very strange but pancakes are very delicious._ I ate the food and left for work.

-Time Passes-

_Holy Shit! What is that fucking smell!? I can't explain it but it smells good. I have smelled this for the past hour now._ It was time to head home so I walked the other direction. When I got home Shizuka was waiting for me and I lost it.

**Shizuka's P.O.V**

I woke up around one in the afternoon. _Good thing today is Saturday. _Looking around, I noticed nobody was home. _Where is everyone? _I hopped out of bed and flipped my phone open. Aya texted me if I wanted to go shopping. _Who the fuck goes shopping? For fun?! _I agreed that she would meet me at the apartment. I put on a pair of frog panties, red pants, a black shirt with red lettering; _rock on_, and a mustache necklace. I went over to the door and doubled checked the calendar. _Fuck! It's Shizuo's birthday! _Aya knocked on the door and I quickly let her in. I told her of my problem and sighed.

"Shizuka don't worry we will buy him a present! What does he like?"

"Shizuo loves cake but just buying a cake seems plain out cheap."

"It's not like you have a lot of money. Plus it won't be as bad if you just make him a cake."

"You're right! Thanks Aya!"

Then the two of us traveled Ikebukuro for random things. I bought ingredients for a strawberry cake and Aya bought everything from clothes to frying pans. We were out for an hour until I left to head home. I set all of the ingredients on the table and grabbed some bowls. It didn't take long to mix the cake and put it in the oven. I didn't want to wait so I hopped in the shower. I was in the middle of getting dressed when I smelt smoke. Quickly I ran out the bathroom and into the kitchen. The smoke was coming from the oven so I grabbed my oven mits. I pulled out the cake and turned the oven off. The cake was safe I just turned up the oven to high. _Oops. _Just as I was going to go get dressed Shizuo came in. Shizuo! Get the hell out! I tried to cover myself when he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall.

**Narrative P.O.V **

Shizuo had found out what that smell was; Shizuka. When he opened the door to see her in underwear and panties he lost it. He pinned her against the wall and moved in between her legs. Before she could speak Shizuo kissed her. He grinded on her roughly as both of them shuttered. A moan escaped Shizuka making entry for Shizuo's tongue. His hands wandered until they met the rim of Shizuka's underwear. They were quickly removed and Shizuo took his three digits and thrusted them into Shizuka. Her knees gave in and barely collapsed to the ground. Shizuo helped her up and carried her to their room.

**Delic's P.O.V**

I watched the entire thing. I was hiding in the closet giggling the entire time Shizuka was being molested by Shizuo. _Yes it was me who tapped Shizuo's drink! _

_"I can't believe you made me sit in here with you!?"_

_"Sorry Tsu I know your envious of them~ Come here~"_

_"No!"_

**_Ha Ha! Like the chapter? If you did tell me what you liked! Remember this does not pertain to the actual story! I will update once a week!_**

**_Shizuo: Once a week? You said every day!_**

**_Me: I know! I just don't have time!_**

**_Shizuo: Oh Pervy Sage told me you were crying earlier._**

**_Me: That jerk! PS you're supposed to be my bro and I wasn't crying just very upset._**

**_PS: Sorry but I had to tell him how you were sad because you couldn't bake a cake and write _**_Happy Birthday __**on it.**_

**_Me: Well I really wanted to but my mom said no because Shizuo doesn't exist. Well look mom he's right here! *points*_**

**_Shizuo: You're such an idiot! But I love you because you cried over me *hugs*_**

**_Me: O/O I wasn't crying /_**

**_PS: Well see you guys later! _**

**_BTW: This really did happen!_**


	9. New Character?

**Chapter 9:**

**Authors note: I'm back people! And I am so sorry I totally forgot I had a story till my friend mentioned it. I love you all and please forgive me mina-san T-T don't worry ill start the ending instead of just funny things. Also I finally got my hair chopped off now it's to my shoulders! It looks like the chick from Uta no Prince Sama (the pink haired one. No my hair isn't pink)**

**_Shizuka P.O.V_**

After dinner yesterday I was deciding to walk around Ikebukuro! I got dressed on put on my strawberry panties then left the house. I passed two Otakus that were dancing with each other. Tom waved at me too. Everything just made me smile. I have changed so much in such a short amount of time! Aya and I are going to hang out today I'm so excited. I fist pumped in the air and felt embarrassed at all the eyes following me. I took a short cut to the park and sat on the bench. I looked around and couldn't find Aya anywhere. After a while I looked at my watch and realized I came an hour early. _Uhhh this is gonna be a while. I feel like such a Delic. _I laughed at my thought as I got up and left. When I started walking towards _Russia Sushi _I smelt something in the other direction. _What could it be? Is it sweets? _I headed in the other direction towards the scent. _Wow I have never been in this part of Ikebukuro yet. _As I walked onto the street a vending machine went flying passed me. _Shizuo? Why is he out here? And throwing vending machines!? _Shizuo was actually trying to hit the man behind me. I turned around to see a dark haired man wearing all black. _I know this man. I can't remember his name but…I know he has my sister. _Shizuo didn't even notice me and started chasing the man.

"IZZAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Come back here damn flea!

I started running the other direction to cut of Izaya. _Thanks Shizuo no I know who he is. _When I went to cut them off Izaya had disappeared and Shizuo was trying to find him, still throwing a rampage. _I want to calm down Shizuo but I really need to find the Raven haired man, Izaya. _I started running around getting nowhere. All of a sudden I smelled that scent again. I walked down an alley way to follow the scent. That's when I realized the scent was him, Izaya.

**That's it for now bros! Sorry about the short chapter! I just wanted to write one to tell you that I'm still alive. Don't worry I will work on the next chapter now and get in sometime this week. **

**Delic: What did you mean by "I feel like a Delic"**

**Me: Nothing…. XD**

**Delic: Tell me now or ill shave you bald!**

**Me: Wait what!? No!**

**Izaya: Awe but I love her hair don't shave it! It's adorable! Hello everyone I hope you liked I have finally entered the story! Next person to review gets a hug from me! Bye for now~**

**Me: Hey not fair I say the ending Izaya and don't call me cute! Anyway what he says is true about you get a hug at least…**

**Izaya: I said adorable not cut little human~ haha anyways ****_Crying_**** gets a hug from the beast Shizuo! I feel so sorry for you.**

**Shizuo: *Rips off shirt and hugs ****_Crying_**** trying not to crush them* There you got a hug now where was I * cracks knuckles***

**Izaya: Well bye precious humans~ ^-^ *runs***

**Me: Does anyone care I'm about to get shaved!?**


	10. Flashback

**Hello it's me giving you a new chapter! I want you guys to read ****_razorstar11's _****fan fiction! It's her first one and it's about me lol. **

**Izaka P.O.V (flashback)**

I was finally leaving. I have been born for this very moment. _I know what my objective is but does it even matter? I mean will it change the world? _There before me stood Izaya Orihara. I'm going to be living with him from now on. He doesn't look too happy about "adopting me." I turned to look at my sister, who was balling her eyes out. I sighed and patted her head. _What a crybaby she's always so emotional._

"I'm gonna miss you onii-chan!"

Shizuka hugged me tight almost crushing me. _I don't know why she calls me that I was born seconds before her. _I looked at my sister with my cold eyes.

"Baka you knew I was going to leave so quit crying. You're such a human."

"Alright Izaka lets go I have much work to do."

Izaya looked at me with an evil grin and looked at my sister disgustingly. I waved Shingen and Shizuka bye as I left the building.

**Later in Shinjuku…**

"Well Izaka this is going to be your room."

Izaya opened the door and never looked up. He was too busy texting. He sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Just to be clear I didn't ask for you to be here. Don't mess with anything and food is in the fridge."

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a box of leftover sushi, my favorite ootoro. Since I wasn't very welcomed here I kept to myself. I quietly went upstairs and grabbed a book from the library. _A city record book? Of Ikebukuro and just the people? _I grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the window and read, occasionally looking at the people below. _Why do I love humans so much? _I must have said that last part out loud because I heard Izaya smirk.

**Izaya P.O.V**

I was sitting there looking up more on Kanra. _It looks like she was tested on to have my DNA but where is she from? _After searching for a while I found something. _It looks like she was "adopted" by Shingen from a woman named Kanna. She apparently was pregnant at 16 and was abused by her fiancé. She didn't want her children in that condition and gave them away. _I realized how badly I was thinking about this and snapped out of my trance. I looked next to me and saw Izaka reading my city records book and looking out the window. I heard her whisper 'Why do I love humans so much?' and I smirked. _Shingen you really out did yourself._

**Did you like it? I knew you did! Well I hope to go back to the present next chapter, or would you like me to make one more chapter on Izaka? It would have fluff between her and Izaya~ Either way she'll be in later chapters.**

**Me: Ahh I feel I'm getting better at this**

**Shizuo: Quit gloating brat**

**Me: I'm not a brat! *fights with Shizuo***

**Razorstar11: *grabs machine gun* Shut the fuck up!**

**Izaya: What is up with you and machine guns!?**

**Razorstar11: *laughs evilly and pets gun***

**Delic: Fucking weirdo**

**Tsugaru: *slaps Delic upside head***

**Delic: Well I want to be in a chapter again! **

**Me: Don't worry you will be!**

**Aya: Yeah me too! I miss you Kaoru!**

**Me: I miss you too Hikaru!**

**Jack the Ripper: Yo thanks for reading unkill next time XD**

**Me: Really!? "unkill?"**


	11. Snotty and calm informant

**Konichiwa mina-san! A good friend of mine requested that I write for of Izaka's past so I will! Though I don't like Izaya much they are an adorable couple! *faints***

**Izaka P.O.V.**

_I'm so bored. _I am currently sitting in my room still reading that book. It has very interesting things about the people in Ikebukuro. I look down the page and see the name _Shizuo Heiwajima. This is the man that is supposed to take Shizuka. _I read all the details;

_Shizuo Heiwajima_

_(shizu-chan)_

_Age: 24_

_Birthday: January 28, 1986_

_Blood type: O_

_Height: 185 cm_

_Weight: 70 kg_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Family: _

_Delic (brother) _

_Tsugaru (brother)_

_Kichirou (father)_

_Namiko (mother)_

_Occupation: Bodyguard_

_Background: Met him in high school, __**anger issues**_

_Special: Super strength, beast, stupid_

_Dislikes- me~, violence, gambling_

_Likes- sweets, dairy products_

There isn't much information on Shizuo as much as other people. I close the book and get dressed. I put on my black shorts, black muscle shirt, and boots. Everything I wear is some shade of black. I walked out my room to see Izaya. _Oh look working again. _I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. _Out of milk._

"Hey Izaya"

"Yes?"

"Were out of milk."

"Then go get some, the money is in my coat pocket."

I grabbed his jacket from the couch and put it on. It was a little big on me but looked nice. Then I walked out the door. _Izaya is pretty quiet. I guess he likes to keep to himself a lot just like me. _When I got to the market I quickly grabbed some milk and walked out. As I turned the corner a man bumped into me. I held onto the milk as I fell on the ground.

"Hey that really hurt!"

"Oh I'm sorry."

I stopped. This man looked exactly like Izaya! He had a way more girly attitude and wore a similar outfit to Izaya's, except it was pink and white. He helped me up and smiled.

"Um are you related to Izaya?"

"Oh of course Izaya-nii is my brother! My name is Psyche~ how do you know my brother?"

"I live with him…"

"Really!? I was just going over there lets go together~"

I smiled a bit and walked with Psyche. When we got back to the apartment I heard a boy in the kitchen screaming at Izaya. I walked in to see a smaller male in a prince outfit. He looked exactly like Izaya except smaller.

"Hi Hibiya-chan~"

"It's Hibiya-sama!"

The one called "Hibiya-sama" started tom throw a little temper tantrum and his face was all red. Izaya sighed and covered his face in embarrassment.

"Hibiya how can we call you that when you're the same age as us. Izaka these are my brothers whose names I think you know already. We are triplets."

I stood there with my mouth open, not knowing what to say. I started shaking and held my sides as I started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! Izaya a calm and sometimes snotty informant with the two of you as his brothers! That's ironic!"

_As I was laughing I realized how much I was going to fit in. Each person is completely different from each other and yet they are perfect together. Shingen you've really out done yourself._

**Izaya P.O.V.**

Hibiya stood there crossing his arms and screaming at Izaka. Psyche was giggling and I smiled. Even though she called me snotty I felt really relieved. The weirdest part was I couldn't stop blushing_. Shingen you really have out done yourself._

**Well that's it for the past! Next chapter will have Shizuka! Once I'm done with story I was thinking of making a similar one just about Izaka and her life with Izaya. That way you guys can get your Izaya fill. Tell me what you think~**

**Alexism33: Thanks for making that chapter for me!**

**Me: *Gives thumbs up* no problem that's what friends do~**

**Razorstar11: Yeah that was great!**

**Me: Razorstar11 I read your end comment on your story… the one with me, Shizuo, and Trojan Man! For that I destroy you! *Grabs out machine gun* Die bitch!**

**Razorstar11: Have mercy! *Flails***

**Shizuo: *Laughs* that's what you get she has your ass!**

**Izaya and Izaka: *shakes head***

**Hibiya: Why aren't you putting the prince in the end!**

**Delic: Hibiya-sama calm down**

**Hibiya don't tell me what to do peasant!**

**Psyche: *giggles***

**Tsugaru: *looks at Psyche turns away and blushes***

**Pervy sage: oh I'd like to see where this is going~**

**Me: *after murdering Razorstar11 smacks Pervy sage***

**Jack the Ripper: *slowly steals Razorstar11's body* **

**Shingen: *smacks Jack* that's my body to dissect!**

**JTR: hell no it's mine! *fights***

**Me and Shizuo: -_- well that's that goodbye!**


	12. So It Begins

**_This is important! _****To all of the fans of this story; I am making two new stories right after this chapter! One is going to be about Shizuo and if he had a girlfriend how adorable and stupid they'd be. Each chapter is a short comic and doesn't have anything to do with the other chapters! The second will be about a depressing girl who wishes she could be like Shizuo. To find out more PM me! I still will make the Izaya x Izaka story right after ****This ****story. Now please enjoy~**

**Shizuka P.O.V.**

I stood in the alley staring at Izaya. He had a Cheshire grin on his face and knives in his hands.

"Izaya I need to talk with you."

"Ah stupid Shizuka don't all of my humans need to talk with me? I can't blame you for asking though you are part Shizu-chan, which is a shame you'd be a good human~"

"I don't want to play your games! I just need to know where my sister is!"

"Just take it easy I don't want to fight you; I have no time fighting girls. To tell you the truth Shizuo doesn't even have time for you either. He never wanted to take you in, in the first place."

"Shut up! Of course he didn't but that's none of your business!"

"Stupid Shizuka it is **my **business. I help those who are lost and need my help. You want to see your sister you say, but who said she wants to see you?"

He steps closer to me, so that he's in my face. He face is now serious and stone cold.

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister, does she want to see you? I mean she does have **my** DNA so who says she doesn't hate you? Trust me she doesn't even like it when someone says your name."

"No that's not true! Quit with your stupid ass lies!"

I balled my fists and swung at Izaya. He ducked and quickly moved back to his original spot.

"Don't take your anger out on me~ She only hates you because you have Shizu-chan's DNA. Hate him not me. This whole mess is because o him."

"No that's not true!"

"Stop lying to yourself! Think about it! The reason you can't be around people; Shizuo, the reason your sister hates you; Shizuo, the entire reason you had to live in this horrible place; Shizuo."

Before I could punch Izaya I stopped. _He's right. I could have had been a normal girl, more than likely and orphan but still a girl. I would have a twin sister that I see every day and I wouldn't have to keep my strength hidden from my friend Aya. _Izaya smirked and took advantage of my hesitation. He quickly threw a knife sending it into my left arm. I flinched in pain and opened my eyes to see Izaya running away.

"Get back here Bastard!"

Before I could chase him, Shizuo appeared.

"Shizuka!? What are you doing here? Is that knife from Izaya?! That bastard! Shizuka go home this doesn't concern you."

He voice was very deep and threatening. I turned around to face him.

"No."

"What!? Stop being a brat and go home!"

"No you don't fucking own me! My life is already fucked up having your DNA now you want to own me!? I am tired of living with you! Admit it you never even wanted me in the first place! This is all just a favor for Shinra!"

"Shizuka you fucking idiot! Of course it was a favor for Shinra! That doesn't mean I just put up with you! Delic, Tsugaru, and I love having you around! Can't you get that through your thick head were in this together!"

I stood there with my bangs covering my eyes. I stopped yelling and tears started running down my cheeks. Now my voice was low and very dark.

"Your right I don't get why I have to deal with this. Maybe I get that thick head from you. One thing is for sure, **I hate you **and never want to see your stupid ass face."

Before Shizuo could say anything I dashed in the direction Izaya went.

Out of anger I could hear Shizuo punch a wall and scream, "Shizuka!"

I kept running. I didn't know what I was running to or from. All I know is I wanted to beat the shit out of something. It was dark out and it started pouring. My running soon came to a stop. I leaned against a building wall and cried out my frustration, when I felt someone touch my shoulder and comfort me.

"See don't you feel better?"

I turned to see Izaya with his fake concerned yet cocky facial expression staring directly at me. I quickly punched Izaya so he couldn't dodge it and sent him flying. I ran towards him but he got up and started to throw knives at me. I dodged a few and took some to the abdomen but it didn't stop me. I grabbed a stop sign to get a better range and got him right in the face. When he fell to the ground blood covered my vision. He was able to slice my forehead. I wiped the blood off and walked towards Izaya. I picked him up by his shirt and he put a knife at my neck. We were both scratched up and bleeding pretty badly. We were at each other's throats, and if it couldn't get any worse I heard someone say my name.

"Shizuka!"

I heard it again and a third time. I froze up in fear and still held to Izaya. _I know who it is. _I turned around to see my sister across the street.

"Izaka!"

She held up a knife and pointed it at me.

"Let Izaya go."

**Haha! That's it for now! I know you want to read more! The ending is coming very soon maybe in the next two chapters! Tell me how you want this to end. But we all now next chapter will have a showdown! Izaka vs. Shizuka how will it affect their relationship? What about Shizuo and Izaya? And how about Aya? She hasn't been in a chapter for a long time! Until next time~**

**Izaya: Wow I must say I am very intrigued.**

**Me: I know right! I went all out on this chapter my back is killing me!**

**Alexism33: Yay! Does this mean my character Aya will be in the next chapter?**

**Me: Read to find out!**

**Razorstar11: Wow good job Cu-**

**Me: *smacks* Don't say my real name baka! And how are you alive!**

**Razorstar11: Oh old man Shingen resurrected me.**

**Me: Of course he did *sighs***

**Shingen: *evil girl laugh***

**Shinra: Dad you're embarrassing. **

**Celty: *chuckles by moving shoulders***

**Delic, Tsugaru, and Psyche: *crying* it's a shame we're going to miss this story!**

**Me: Me too! *sobs***

**Hibiya: *rolls eyes***

**Shizuo: Yeah the story is pretty cute…**

**Me: I knew you liked it Shizuo! *hugs***

**Shizuo: *blushes***

**Jack the Ripper: *gasps* no Shizuofan! I thought you loved me! *cries in emo corner***

**Pervy Sage: I don't care who you love as long as I can join! Three-way! *nosebleed***

**Me: Hell no! *smacks***

**Alexism33: Hey Shizuofan! Guess what? *imitates* "And this is my wife 'what!?'"**

**Me: LOL XD Hetalia~**


End file.
